Pet
Category: Terminology Pets are mobs that are controlled, to a certain degree, by certain player jobs, and also beastmen who have these jobs as well. For convention sake, we will call the controlling character the "master". A pet follows his master around, if able, and assists him in battle. Currently, four jobs can effectively utilize pets: Summoner, Beastmaster, Puppetmaster, and Dragoon. Additionally, Geomancers' Luopans are considered pets, although they are immobile and have no commands. Bards also have a song to charm a pet, but they cannot control the pet without a Beastmaster subjob. Each job's pets function differently. Summoners' Avatars Summoners use magic to call forth avatars and elemental spirits as their pets. Avatars assist summoners in physical combat and by using abilities known as Blood Pacts. Avatars fight when commanded and defend their masters automatically if their masters are attacked (unless the avatar is otherwise occupied). Beastmaster & Bard Pets Certain monsters can be charmed by a Beastmaster or Bard and commanded to fight along side them. The following monster families can be charmed: Beastmasters can also use the job ability Call Beast if they have one of the Beastmaster jugs equipped and can call a beast to aid them. This link contains other job abilities that affect pets as well as how pets affect Beastmasters. Puppetmaster Automaton Puppetmasters use constructed automatons to assist them in battle, relying on various attachments to augment their pet's abilities. These automatons can be outfitted with different frames to suit the different needs of their master. Some examples are melee frames, ranged attack frames, and magic casting frames. Unlike other pets, Automatons have abilities that can be triggered with the use of exclusive pet commands called Maneuvers. Dragoons' Wyverns Dragoons share a bond with an infant dragon, which they can Call to assist them in battle. Wyverns aid the dragoon with breath attacks and healing abilities. A Dragoon's wyvern cannot be commanded to fight; it merely follows the example of its master. Wyvern engage when their masters engage, and they disengage when their masters do so. Wyverns' abilities are dependent on the subjob chosen by the dragoon. See Dragoon Wyvern for more details. Enemies' Pets Beastmen, Undead, Humanoids, certain Prime Avatars, and some other monsters that use one of the four aforementioned jobs may also summon their pets to assist them. Enemy beastmasters often call pets relevant to their area. Enemy summoners either summon elemental spirits to assist them or full avatars if the enemy is particularly powerful. Puppetmasters' automatons aid them. Enemy dragoons often do not call wyverns in Original and Zilart Areas, but they typically do so in Promathia Areas and Aht Urhgan Areas. /ignorepet This command allows players to ignore fellow player's pets. When this command is turned on, a player can no longer be target (and be hindered by) other friendly player's pets. They can still target enemy pets, as well as pets of players in PvP areas such as Ballista, but when scrolling through targets, normal players' pets will not be targettable. Equipment that Enhances Any Pets Spells/Abilities/Traits that Enhance Pets Augments that enhance pets * : when the same augment is randomly selected twice or more, the numerical values will add up: +2 +3 becomes +5. | valign="top" width="50%" | Equipment that Enhances Automatons Equipment that Enhances Wyverns Equipment that Enhances Avatars